


Wild Ride

by BlazingStarInInkyBlackness



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cheating, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, M/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness/pseuds/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness
Summary: Of all the ways Hamilton expected Eliza to react to his infidelity with Madison, inviting the man into their bed was not one of them. Although, he isn't complaining. Too much.





	Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Publius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983371) by [Anonfeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather). 



> So there's maybe a tiny bit of dubious consent in this? I just wanted to put it in as a warning here. The characters do all consent and if they refused they would all be able to stop but if that kind of thing triggers you, maybe go and read another piece of shameless porn
> 
> Also. I'm sorry. Just. I'm sorry.

Alexander wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting what to happen when Eliza finally found out about his… motivations to Madison.

So when she walked in on him, tongue deep inside Madison’s ass and the other man moaning above him, Hamilton for once was silent. Hamilton immediately pulled back, fear flashing through him as Eliza surveyed the scene. Madison was hot and flustered, sporting a rock hard erection that was only just beginning to deflate. Hamilton had already fucked the man, had been in the process of cleaning him out as he’d so succinctly put it.

“Good day, Mr Madison,” Eliza said, coldly. Madison stared up at her with wide eyes before he glanced back at Hamilton who had sat back on his haunches. Eliza turned to her husband, murder in her eyes. “Alexander.”

“Hi, Betsey,” Hamilton tried. He smiled weakly. “Mr Madison was just… leaving?”

“But why should he do that?” Eliza asked as she shut the door with a snap. Madison jumped slightly and wondered how likely it would be that he could jump from the window and survive. “When he has such a wonderful show to watch?”

“Show?” Hamilton asked in confusion. It was quickly addressed as Eliza pinched one of his nipples harshly and he gasped, his cock jumping. Madison stared in amazement as Eliza pushed him down, using nothing more than that grip.

“Mr Madison, there is rope underneath the bed. If you would be so kind?” Eliza asked, voice far too sweet for someone who had just walked in on their husband having an affair with another man. “And a contraption.”

“Contraption?” Hamilton asked, trying to sit up. Eliza twisted her fingers and he whimpered, lying back down.

“For once, dear husband, this is not something you will control.”

James pulled out rope and a blindfold. He stared at Eliza who smiled as she took it. She quickly tied Hamilton to the headboard. Hamilton flexed and frowned.

“I can’t get out.”

“That is the point, husband mine,” Eliza said as she put the blindfold on him. She then stared at his naked body. “I’ve sacrificed a lot for you. Angelica has sacrificed a lot for you. Your… fascination with more carnal pleasures has never been a secret to me. My one question to both of you has to be though,” Eliza reached underneath the bed and pulled out some sort of strange harness. Madison frowned as he stared at it. It was made of what looked like good quality leather and from one point extended a long, phallic object but it was much bigger than Madison or Hamilton. “Have you ever taken it?”

Hamilton chuckled slightly, wiggling his ass.

“Is Madison finally going to fuck me?”

His question hung in the air as Eliza stared at him. She then turned to Madison.

“Mr Madison, I feel I am overdressed. Would you do me the honour?”

“Th-the honour?” Madison asked, willing his brain to catch up. Was he about to fuck Hamilton? Was he about to fuck Eliza? What was the harness? He was just here to write essays, it was never meant to turn into this.

“The honour of undressing me,” Eliza whispered. She kissed his neck and Madison whimpered slightly. “If my husband decides to have fun without me then I simply must intrude.”

“Ma-am, I- I’m not- I shouldn’t…”

“Damn right you shouldn’t!” Hamilton exclaimed from beneath his blindfold, thrashing against his ropes. “Betsey let me out and we can talk this over! We-”

“You’ve been fucking this man in secret for a year,” Eliza stated, voice cold. Madison swallowed. “I want to see what all the fuss is about. Why you would choose to abandon your wife to lie with another man.”

Hamilton was silent at that for a long moment.

“It wasn’t like that, Betsey.”

“Well, whatever it was like,” Eliza murmured. “Mr Madison, undress me or leave us, please.”

Madison slowly began to undress the woman, marvelling at every new patch of skin he uncovered. It had been many years since he’d lain with a woman but there was something so tempting about them, a softness which he had always craved with Hamilton but the man had never truly given. Eliza tangled a hand in his short hair and began to kiss him, drawing grunts and growls from Hamilton.

“You’re beautiful,” Madison whispered when he finally saw Eliza fully naked. She smiled and nodded.

“Do you want me to ride you?” She whispered. Hamilton let out a squawk at that but they both ignored it. Madison bit his lip and Eliza frowned. “Or maybe something softer,” she whispered as she kissed him again.

“Ma-am, you- your husband-” Madison broke off with a groan as Eliza traced a hand up his dick.

“My husband had no qualms cheating on me. I am sure he will have no qualms with me cheating on him,” Eliza murmured in Madison’s ear. She pushed him back until he was lying down, head on Hamilton’s stomach. Hamilton seemed to realise that at the same time as Madison.

“I have to feel this as well as hear this?” Hamilton spat out. Eliza made a small, unsympathetic noise in the back of her throat as she towered above Madison.

“Do you want him to describe it to you?” Eliza asked. She began kissing Madison’s thighs which made the man whimper. He grabbed the sheets beneath him to make sure he didn’t thrust up.

“No,” Hamilton said, grumpily, he rolled his hips experimentally but there was no space for him to get hard even if his body could do it. “Betsey, come on, please, I-” Hamilton was cut off as Eliza swallowed Madison’s dick down to the root and Madison nearly screamed in pleasure. “Hey, that’s my wife!” Hamilton spat out at Madison.

“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t- I-” Madison groaned as Eliza pulled off and smiled softly at him.

“You know, Alexander, I could always gag you.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Hamilton growled out.

“Hamilton, don’t test her.”

“Mr Madison is a wise man.” Eliza moved up Madison’s body, breasts swinging almost hypnotically. “With an exceptional body. I see why you chose him. You love being dominated, Alexander. Just too afraid to ask for it. Did he ever ask you for it, Mr Madison?” Eliza positioned herself over Madison’s dick and then looked at him for an answer.

“Wh-what?”

“Did my husband ever beg for your cock?”

“No. He- he was always the dominant one, Ma-am,” Madison choked out. Eliza hummed as she slowly lowered herself down. Madison moaned again and felt Hamilton tense beneath him, his wiry frame vibrating with anger.

“I’m going to kill you, Madison,” Hamilton growled. Madison threw his head back as Eliza shifted slightly. If the man carried out his threat it would be worth it.

“Alexander, that’s not very nice,” Eliza chastised Hamilton lightly as if talking to a child. “Apologise.”

“No!”

Eliza rolled her hips and Madison bucked his in response, hands still fisting the bedcovers as he tried not to grab her. Hamilton felt the movement and scowled, his overactive mind obviously working against him as the two continued fucking into each other.

Eliza kept on letting out breathy moans as she slowly rode Madison while Madison whined low in his throat, desperate for more. He could feel Hamilton’s warm body beneath him but he needed more.

“Please, Ma-am, can you go faster?” He asked, dignity out the window. Eliza paused at that and stared down at him in surprise. She then smiled and nodded before she began to ride him faster and faster. He groaned.

“Just fucking stop it!” Hamilton shouted. The pair paused and turned to stare at Hamilton who was trembling. “I get it, okay? Now untie me and make Madison go home!”

“No,” Eliza whispered. “Your punishment hasn’t even begun yet.” With that, she returned to the almost punishing pace as Madison slammed into her. Madison whimpered as he felt his orgasm approaching and he tried to hold out, tried to stop.

“Ma-am, I- I-” Madison threw his head back and whimpered. Eliza stilled immediately. She sighed.

“I’m very sorry, Mr Madison, I’d love to give you your release now but you knew he was married.”

Madison stared at Eliza in betrayal as she carefully climbed off him. She gestured to a seat in the corner of the room.

“See? That cunt’s mine.” Hamilton sneered out. “All-”

The slap rang out in the room before Madison even knew what had happened. Hamilton was open mouthed, cheek an angry red from where Eliza had just hit him.

“This cunt is mine, Alexander,” Eliza hissed out, angrily. “And maybe I should remind you of that.”

“Really? How?” Hamilton spat up. Madison frowned. This was nothing like their normal loving relationship. It was as if it was practiced. But not quite rehearsed enough to be boring.

“Mr Madison, please prepare my husband,” Eliza handed Madison a small tub and Madison stared at her. “Just because I am a woman doesn’t mean I am ignorant. He at least is subtle with you. Laurens…” Eliza sighed and Hamilton had the good grace to look ashamed. “Alexander limped for a week after Laurens’ surprise visit. Wouldn’t touch me.”

“Ma-am, I- I haven’t ever prepped him,” Madison admitted quietly.

“Maybe he should have taught you better then.”

“Betsey…”

Madison took a finger of the oil and pressed it into Hamilton, ignoring the slight resistance. He froze at the moan that Hamilton let out.

“Don’t you love that?” Eliza asked softly. “Being dominated. It’s what you’ve always wanted.”

Hamilton swallowed thickly and opened his legs wider. Madison stared at Eliza as he added another finger and began gently scissoring them. He knew he was making a mess of the sheets but he didn’t really care.

“Fuck, Betsey…” Hamilton moaned. “More!”

“Alexander, I’m not even touching you,” Eliza said with a touch of humour in her voice. She was pulling the contraption on, adjusting it slightly. “This is all Mr Madison’s fine work.” There was silence for a moment before Hamilton scowled.

“Get on with it then, Madison! Open me up and fuck me!”

“I-”

“Go slow,” Eliza ordered. Madison glanced between the two and slowed his pace. Hamilton groaned in displeasure at his choice.

“Come on!” He tried to shove his hips forwards but he was caught by the ropes.

“Hamilton, be careful!” Madison exclaimed. “You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep pulling at those!”

“My husband knows what he’s doing. This is not his first time in ropes, after all.”

“It- it what?” Madison turned to stare at Eliza and came face to face with a long dick protruding from her crotch. His fingers paused as he wished fervently that the woman would slam him over the bed and fuck into him. She smiled gently at the glazed expression in his eyes and bent down to kiss him. Her lips were soft and warm.

“Mr Madison, I can imagine what you are thinking but unfortunately my husband needs this first.”

“Needs what?” Hamilton spat out. Madison and Eliza ignored him as they kissed again, the noise reaching Hamilton and making his still flaccid dick twitch. He twisted in his bonds and Madison broke the kiss off to hold him down.

“Hamilton, you trust me, do you not?”

“I did before you started fucking my wife!” Hamilton spat out. He rolled his hips up, pressing his dick against Madison’s thigh. “Now you’re just a high class whore!” Madison pulled back at that and Hamilton frowned. “James?”

“Is that all you think of me?” Madison asked coldly. Hamilton opened his mouth and closed it again, still looking confused. “Well then I do not need to be here any longer.” He stood and strode to his pile of clothes, ready to tug them on. “John Jay pulled out of this project, as well he should have. You can complete the rest on your own, Hamilton. You-” Madison was cut off once more by Eliza’s lips.

Madison wished he was a stronger man. He wished he could say that he pushed the woman away, that he left. He wished he could say he didn’t allow her to lead him to the chair and press him down.

“My husband rarely thinks before he speaks,” Eliza murmured. “Or acts. His words might hurt but they mean little to him.”

“Hamilton’s words are everything.”

“Not when he’s like this.”

“Ma-am, I’m leaving. There’s nothing you can do to change that, short of forcing me.”

“I won’t force you. I won’t force either of you. However,” Eliza led Madison’s hand down to the fake cock at her groin and he swallowed thickly. “This does not have the downsides of a human one. And if I know my husband then it’s been a while since you were treated well.”

“He has never forced me,” Madison said quietly. Eliza smiled as she straddled him.

“That is a worryingly low bar, Mr Madison. Did he ever hold you afterwards?” She kissed him before she moved her lips to his ear, breath ghosting across his neck making him shiver. “Ever make you feel special?” She murmured as she rolled her hips up.

“No.”

“Well then, my husband has been a bad lover.” Eliza stood and traced a hand across Madison’s chest. He arched into the touch before he knew what he was doing. Her smug smile told him she knew. “Do you want him punished?”

“P-punished?”

“Betsey…” Hamilton whined.

“I could take him over my knee like a child and spank him if you would like. Or maybe tie his cock off so he can’t cum tonight.”

“No. I- I don’t want him to be hurt!” Madison stared up at Eliza in shock. Eliza stared down in pity.

“Alexander, if you ever do this again, do not break a man’s heart.”

Madison froze at that as Eliza approached the bed. She pinned Alexander down by his shoulders, nails digging into his thin shoulders. He looked up and smiled.

“My Betsey,” Hamilton murmured. Eliza sighed.

“You don’t get it. The sensation of knowing that you’re being used for sex, that you’ll be cast aside afterwards. Well, today you will.” She flicked his limp penis and he flinched. “You can’t do anything so I’ll have to.”

“You-” Hamilton didn’t manage to get anything more out before Eliza slammed the fake penis into his ass. He screeched and his hands flexed as if struggling to grab onto anything. Eliza set up a brutal pace almost instantly, slamming into him again and again.

Hamilton was sobbing within seconds but Madison could see his cock quickly filling again and he was bucking to meet the thrusts. It seemed to be some strange mix of pleasure and pain that the man needed and yet couldn’t stand to have.

Eliza paused and gently pulled off Hamilton’s blindfold. He stared up at her, eyes slightly glazed. When he saw her he smiled.

“My Betsey…”

“My Hamilton,” Eliza murmured before delivering a particularly harsh thrust which made him shriek. “Do you value Mr Madison?” Hamilton looked away and pursed his lips. Eliza pinched his nipple which made him look up. “I expect an answer.”

“I value Mr Madison highly. I asked three people on this project. Mr Madison is the only one who could stick it out. His help is invaluable.”

“That isn’t what I asked. Do you value the man he is?”

“Of course I do.” Hamilton stared over at Madison and sighed. “He… is quite exceptional.”

“Go on,” Eliza murmured, giving Hamilton’s half hard dick a gentle stroke. Hamilton tried to buck his hips but he was trapped. Hamilton threw his head back and panted for a long moment.

“Madison… his work is extraordinary. He pushes through more sicknesses than any other man I’ve ever known. He also does not object to our other activities, even when I know he is wary. He is ready to explore. He is adaptable, malleable, loving. If we were both younger and my Betsey was not around then…” Hamilton trailed off and shot a look to Madison who stared at him in shock. Eliza sighed.

“Well done. You are finally using your words for something good.” With that, she returned to slamming into him. Madison jumped at the change in pace. Eliza threw her head back, hair cascading down her back and breasts jiggling on every stroke as Hamilton writhed and begged underneath her. Madison moved a hand to his dick but then let it fall away. He wanted every second of this to be imprinted on his memory, not sullied by his own emotions.

“Betsey, please!” Hamilton cried, his dick at full mast again. Eliza was breathing heavily and she whimpered before letting out a small shout and leaning forwards. Hamilton stared at her with love in his eyes as he carefully brushed the hair away from her face with his nose. He then pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Eliza smiled and kissed him back before beginning to roll her hips again at a much more sedate pace. Hamilton moaned and twisted his hands. Madison stood suddenly as he saw blood dribbling down the ropes.

Madison hurried forwards and began attacking the ropes.

“Good Lord, Hamilton!” Madison muttered. “How did you not notice that?”

“I noticed it, just wasn’t worth my time,” Hamilton muttered, lying his head back on the pillow as Madison freed his right wrist. Madison stared at the wrist for a long moment and scowled.

“Your writing hand is not important?”

“Why do you think I’m ambidextrous?” Hamilton asked as he flexed his right hand. Madison straddled Hamilton to get to his left hand. Eliza smiled softly as Madison undid the ropes.

“Mr Madison,” Eliza whispered, breath whispering across Madison’s neck. Madison froze. “I understand you have a slight problem. Do you want my husband to fix it?”

“I- I don’t understand, Ma-am.”

“My husband has a remarkable mouth.”

Madison suddenly realised how close his hard dick was to Hamilton’s mouth. He stared down at the man who quirked an eyebrow.

“I- I do not think that is necessary,” Madison mumbled. He went to move away but Eliza took hold of him.

“My husband is hard. He doesn’t get to cum until both of us have.” Eliza trailed her fingers across Madison’s bare back and he shuddered. There was nothing even sexual about the movement, just the sensation of the woman so close to him. “If you want I can make him crawl after you.”

“I- I would not want anything he does not want,” Madison murmured softly. Eliza chuckled.

“Look at him. He wants to please you.”

Hamilton flicked his eyes up at that, away from the dick bobbing next to him. He narrowed his eyes and seemed ready to argue before he glanced away.

“How do you want me, Ma-am?” Hamilton asked, the honorific obviously sarcastic. Eliza raised an eyebrow at that and flicked the side of his head.

“Mr Madison has manners, Alexander.”

“And I have a beautiful wife,” Hamilton grinned, seeming to be not at all perturbed by Madison still straddling his chest. “I win, don’t I?”

“No points for subtlety,” Eliza mumbled as she half pulled out. Hamilton whimpered and his now freed hands went to grab Madison’s hips, nails digging into the tender flesh.

“I could fuck him, couldn’t I?” Madison asked Eliza. Eliza smiled and nodded.

“Betsey…” Hamilton whined. “Let me show off my mouth!”

“I am not who you have to convince, husband mine.”

Madison looked down at Hamilton who was staring up at him with an uncertain look in his eyes. Hamilton was never uncertain. He paused to think in the middle of doing something else. He was non-stop. He exhausted Madison just by looking at him.

“You wanna choke me?” Hamilton whispered. “Punish me for all those times I kept you late? Shove your cock so far down my throat that you-”

“No.” Madison stated. He knew, for the first time since this whole malarkey had started, what he wanted. “I want you on your knees in front of me.” Hamilton scrambled off Eliza’s contraption, pressed a kiss to her lips and then sank down on the hardwood floor, staring up at Madison.

“You… you do want my mouth, don’t you?”

“Shh,” Madison murmured. He saw Eliza readjusting out of the corner of his eye, pulling off the harness and spreading her legs. He glanced over and blushed. “Ma-am, do you- do you want me to look away?”

There was silence for a long moment before Hamilton barked out a sharp laugh.

“Madison, you just saw her fucking me! You were fucking her earlier! Is the sight of her pussy that bad?”

“N-no! I just- I- I meant-”

“It’s fine, Mr Madison,” Eliza said, putting a hand on his shoulder. She sent a glare down to her husband. “I just wanted to see what you’d do to Hamilton.”

“Well, if I am honest it was more what I would do to you,” Madison admitted as he leant forwards and softly kissed Eliza. Eliza froze for a moment before she relaxed into it. They kissed for several long moments, Madison allowing his hands to wander across her soft body. They broke apart at a sharp cough from Hamilton.

“I thought you were meant to be fucking me?” Hamilton asked. Madison smiled.

“She said I had to cum. That was all.”

“So you’re going to fuck my wife and I’m going to watch?” Hamilton asked indignantly but not rising from his spot. Eliza shot Madison a questioning look and he shook his head.

“You’re going to watch whatever I decide to do,” Madison murmured as he gently laid Eliza back and kissed down her body. He could feel Hamilton’s eyes on him as he kissed Eliza’s neck, making her twist her head to accommodate him. When he reached her beasts, he lapped against the nipples and she let out a broken cry which she cut off immediately.

“Betsey…” Hamilton whined. Eliza glanced down at him and smiled.

“Do not touch yourself.”

Hamilton whined and wiggled, dick hard but he didn’t touch it.

Madison moved on quickly and parted Eliza’s legs. He glanced up at her warm brown eyes, searching for agreement. She looked confused but nodded. He then pressed his tongue into her warmth. The reaction was instantaneous as she cried out and Hamilton growled. Madison felt his own cock grow heavier but he ignored it for a moment as he continued to suck and lap at the woman.

It took several long moments, moments in which Hamilton seemed to get more and more angry and Madison’s jaw began to ache but then Eliza began falling apart. Eliza writhed above him, all control gone for a moment as she was lost to feeling. Then she fell still and whined softly.

Madison stared at her face and smiled as he took in her blissed out expression. She looked down at him and smirked.

“One good turn deserves another.” She whispered before sitting up and taking his hard dick in hand. He grunted before he angled himself towards Alexander. She glanced down and smiled. Eliza grabbed a handful of Hamilton’s hair while she kissed Madison deeply and set up a fast rhythm that had him whimpering in seconds.

“I- I-” Madison whined high in his throat as he felt warmth pool in his stomach. He tried to say something else but couldn’t as Eliza just kissed him again. Madison felt his orgasm rush through him and he slumped against the woman.

Eliza pressed a final kiss to him before she laid him down and turned to Hamilton. He looked a mess. There was lube dripping from between his legs, blood decorating both of his wrists and jizz splattered across his face. He stared up at Eliza with a smile on his face.

“Are you done?”

“Oh, I am.” Eliza stared down at the boner between Hamilton’s legs. “Question is, are you?”

Hamilton scowled at that.

“I get it. I should have told you. I’m sorry. I swear I’ll never do this again.”

“Have you done it before?”

Hamilton’s silence was an answer Eliza didn’t want but had expected. She sighed and turned to Madison who was breathing heavily.

“Mr Madison, how do you think we should make my husband orgasm? Some more of my delightful pegging? Wait until you are ready to go again so you can fuck him? By his own hand?”

“I can suck him off if you want,” Madison mumbled. Eliza smiled and knelt down on the floor next to Hamilton.

“You got a good one here.”

“I got a good wife,” Hamilton whispered, leaning forwards to kiss her. Eliza pressed him back.

“You’re covered in his jizz. I think I’ll pass.” As Hamilton pouted, Eliza grasped the man’s dick and began jerking him off. Hamilton leaned back on his bloody wrists and gasped in pain. Madison looked up and scowled before shifting off the bed and sitting behind Hamilton. He supported the man as Hamilton leant backwards.

“You have to be able to write tomorrow,” Madison murmured. Hamilton mumbled something incomprehensible in return and leant back. Madison stared at him before he kissed him, smearing his own jizz across his face.

“Both so good to me,” Hamilton murmured. He whined and whimpered as Eliza played with the head of his dick. Madison watched as Hamilton came across his chest and Eliza’s hand. He then lay boneless in Madison’s lap, looking more blissed out than Madison had ever seen him.

Eliza smiled gently as she raised her hand to Hamilton’s mouth. He dutifully began licking it clean, without even needing a command.

“C’mon,” Eliza said softly. “Let’s get him into the bed.”

Madison nodded and they both slowly manoeuvred Hamilton into the bed. He lay down and immediately latched onto Eliza. She ran a hand through his hair, freeing it from the high ponytail. She then began to whisper something under her breath.

Madison stared at them for a moment before he realised quite suddenly he wasn’t a part of this scene. He wasn’t a Hamilton. He wasn’t married. It was time for him to go home, to his empty house and his empty bed. This night would repeat only when he woke with a hard on that nothing but memories could fix.

He walked over to his pile of clothes and began sorting through them as he heard Hamilton mutter something.

“Mr Madison,” Eliza said, her voice clear. Madison froze. Of course, Eliza still needed to scare him off, tell him to never return. He slowly turned back around. Hamilton’s head was lying on Eliza’s chest and he was staring sleepily up at Madison. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Home, M- Mrs Hamilton.”

Eliza frowned at that.

“Why?”

“Hamilton needs to recuperate. I will send the rest of my essays by messenger. I will not expect him to do more.”

“Then you truly do not know my husband. Come to bed and stop being a fool.”

“Excuse me?” Madison asked in astonishment. Eliza sighed.

“Come to bed. Alexander wants to cuddle.”

Madison blinked in confusion for a long moment before he slowly stepped forwards and sank into bed next to Hamilton. He was immediately attacked by Hamilton who burrowed into his body, pulling the covers over both of them. The man was light enough that Madison could easily hold him on his chest.

“Thank you,” Hamilton whispered. Madison froze at that and stared at him in confusion. “Don’t say it enough but thank you, James.” Hamilton reached up and kissed Madison softly. “I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

“I…” Madison stared at Hamilton in amazement. Eliza chuckled softly.

“Sleep, James. It’ll make more sense in the morning.”

“I don’t quite see how this could ever make sense, Mrs- Eliza.”

“With Alexander Hamilton?” Eliza sighed as she snuggled against her husband. “The strangest things begin to make sense.”

“Shh,” Hamilton mumbled. “Sleep time.”


End file.
